The present invention relates to a mattress, and more particularly to a mattress with multiple massage units longitudinally movably attached to a top surface thereof, so that the same one mattress is adaptable to massage users of different heights.
With the quick development in the sciences of communication and information in the nowaday business society, people seem to spend more time sitting still during work and tend to get sore limbs and ached back more frequently. When lacking of adequate treatment or rehabilitation, the sore limbs and ached back would very possibly develop into worse conditions. To enable general consumers to conveniently treat their sore limbs and ached back at home, there are many types of massage devices developed and available in the market.
Among many common massage devices, there are large-sized massage lounges and massage mattresses and small-sized massage rods. Speaking of the massage mattress, it is a massage means requiring least strength to operate. A user needs only to lie on the mattress to have the whole body well massaged. Therefore, the massage mattress is most suitable for the aged and sick people and is most effective in reducing the probability of bedsore.
A conventional massage mattress usually includes several massage units that are concealed and fixedly mounted in the mattress and are therefore not movable in their position. It is therefore possible the massage mattress having fixed and concealed massage units does not match with the heights of different family members to meet everyone's need. Moreover, since the massage units are fixed to only a few predetermined points inside the mattress, they do not massage and accordingly treat all sore and ached areas on the user's body.